


new beginnings.

by agreymatter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hyrbid au, kitten!momo, soft, volunteer jeongyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: After being left at shelter by her old owners, kitten!Momo finds herself feeling lost and afraid of the world around her. She's comforted by a hard working volunteer in Jeongyeon, who promises to find her a home.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 48





	new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> a little backstory for the small au i wrote about on tumblr, just fleshing out the world, characters, this is mostly fluff and just me being corny. please enjoy 💜

There was something in how the way Momo shied away from the other kittens, nervous and wide-eyed stares at the curious puppies that approached with a cautionary sniff. But Momo wasn’t loud when they got too close, she never hissed, never raised her voice at any other hybrid. She stayed in her corner hoping they would leave her alone. Even if they just wanted to play, Momo was too skittish, fearing she would do something wrong.

Momo thought for the longest time that she would be stuck in the shelter for the rest of her days, watching as the group of hybrids dwindled till a few remained. Days melded into weeks, and after a month into her stay at the shelter, she was starting to feel like this was going to be the norm for the rest of her days. It didn’t surprise her in the slightest, she stayed in her corner with a sullen expression and watching as the blue skies faded to black to then be brought back to her own room waiting for the next chance to be adopted. 

As more weeks went by, all Momo could do was stare out the window, wishing to be anywhere but here. Her knees drawn to her chest, arms folded resting on top of them, chin snugly resting in the cradle created. Momo’s thoughts are consumed by the fear of being left here, that she was maybe relegated to spending the rest of her days here; the anxiety is gripping her heart, eyes prickling with tears, stare turned down to the floor, sobbing quietly to herself. 

She’s surprised when a hand lands on her head, a comforting rub to the tuft of black hair that draws Momo’s head up, a series of small sniffles quieting at the familiar touch of Jeongyeon. The volunteer’s smile is pure, unfiltered affection shown in the soothing strokes to her head, Momo melting into the pleasantness of the touch. 

Momo purrs lowly, relaxed in Jeongyeon’s presence, allowing her to wipe away the traces of tears cresting her cheek. It turns to Jeongyeon cupping her cheek, another touch that Momo leans into, eyes fluttering shut. A reassuring voice coming over the scene, ‘we’ll find you a home yet, Momo. I promise.’

And even though Momo doesn’t reply, they both know it’s what she needed. Doe like stare met with the smile that radiates light, warming Momo’s heart. Her voice is one of determination to support her, to plant the idea of hope that there was someone out there for Momo. 

Momo is so grateful for the words Jeongyeon imparts, the reassurance they bring, but it doesn’t stop her melancholic stare and reserved responses to other hybrids. But she holds out, for Jeongyeon’s sake.

-

Nayeon entertained the idea of adopting a hybrid. Ever since she had moved out to her own apartment, it was too quiet, too empty, feeling less like a home and more of just a place to rest her head in between days of work. She finds herself at the shelter on a whim, watching the hybrids all gathered and enjoying themselves, but her eyes linger on the one kitten sitting by herself. 

There’s a quiet presence beside Nayeon, one of the volunteers at the shelter sideling up, Jeongyeon watching with a gleam of hope in her eye from a few feet away at how Nayeon watches Momo so intently. 

‘She’s cute, huh?’ the question is posed by an unfamiliar voice murmured out against the bustle of the shelter, but it’s loud enough for Nayeon to hear Jeongyeon. 

‘She is,’ Nayeon replies in a glance to the woman for a second, before turning and resting on Momo again, ‘what’s her name?’ 

‘Momo. Came here two months ago, left on the doorstep, as cliched as it sounds, her owners didn’t leave a note or anything like that. Just her.’ 

‘Oh no,’ her heart sinks with the dip in her voice, face frowning at the prospect of it and the scars that came with abandonment, ‘that’s terrible.’ Nayeon’s hand raising to her necklace, face marred by worry, absentmindedly pulling on the chain, turning over the small pendant slowly. 

‘It is and it’s a shame – she’s kind and careful, a really loving kitten, but her owners couldn’t see that.’ Jeongyeon sighs out, shoulders drooping with the exhale, lapping a hand over the other and keeping them behind her back. ‘She’s be a bit timid and a bit shy around new faces, but with the right home and some time, she’ll be great company.’ 

As though Momo hears the two chatting, she turns to smile at the sight of Jeongyeon, the volunteer waving back with a bright smile on her face and a little wave back. 

‘She definitely likes you, at least.’ Nayeon giving her own small wave too, offering a smile of her own as well.

‘She’s got a soft spot for me – I have one for her too.’ Her reply ending with a sigh, turning her head to offer a half-hearted crooked smile. ‘It took me a while to get to even a smile from her, but it was worth it.’

‘Why don’t you adopt her?’ Nayeon asks with a small shake to her head, turned to the side quizzically looking at Jeongyeon, the bond so clearly there it brewed the smallest tinge on envy in Nayeon. ‘You’ve put in so much effort with her already.’

Jeongyeon turns back, smiling at Momo, who has gone to look out the window once again, giving a soft shake to her head and a gentle laugh. ‘I have my hands full, got two at home already, three’ll be a crowd.’

‘Yet you still find time to volunteer here?’ 

‘Yeah,’ a soft chuckle breaking her words ‘even if I’m happy, there’re still people looking for that missing piece to their life. Volunteering is the least I could do – might be able to help someone find a home.’ 

‘Isn’t it hard to see them go? I mean, if they have a connection with you, it can’t make it easy.’ 

‘In a way, it does. But I see it more like, I’m a step in them finding their home and all I ever want is to see them happily adopted; going to a good family, being able to have a good life. That’s what makes it fulfilling at the end of the day, even if it hurts a little.’

Nayeon stares in awe and intent at everything Jeongyeon says, smiling at the genuine nature of her words, the honesty she spoke all with a heart of gold. Nayeon misses the beat after Jeongyeon stops, stuck staring at Jeongyeon after she’s done talking, shaking out of her slight daze. The gleam of Jeongyeon’s genuine nature shining through softly, Nayeon feeling herself drawn in by that generosity and warmth in her words.

‘But, I’m oversharing, sorry. I’m Jeongyeon,’ one hand tucked under her arm, the other stretched out towards Nayeon, accompanied by a warm smile, breaking the short silence between them.

‘Nayeon,’ two quick shakes before Nayeon crosses her arms over her chest, attention of the two women returning to Momo. ‘And don’t be sorry, it’s sweet of you.’ 

Jeongyeon can feel a slight heat colour her cheeks a faint red, smiling away at Momo, she glances to see the sincerity in Nayeon’s eyes when looking at Momo. It’s that look she’s seen before, a subtle yet endearing and loving gaze, of someone having found their match. 

‘You want to meet her?’ 

Nayeon’s pulled from her daze, eyes wide bright, nodding as they head into the room together.

-

Jeongyeon’s words ring in Nayeon’s head, after having met Momo the first time, she was shy, she wasn’t going to be an easy kitten to win over. The first few encounters were tentative, little words and more of Momo’s timid demeanour holding her back from the new person and the sudden attention that came with it too. Jeongyeon’s presence definitely eased Momo’s inhibitions over Nayeon, but they were still there, too scared to be touched, too shy to speak, but slowly and surely warming up to her kind words and radiant smile. Softly peeling back the walls Momo put up to keep away any potential harm.

It was a lingering thought in the back of Nayeon’s head, and she found herself being reminded of how Momo had come from owners who weren’t the kindest, and how it was going to take work to win Momo over, that there was going to be a process, but Nayeon understood that. She was in for the long haul, sticking to her word and committing to Momo.

Nayeon knew in herself that she wanted to make a change for the kitten, ever since Momo had caught her eye when she stepped into the shelter. Nayeon couldn’t help but see herself in the way Momo longingly stared out at the world, be it excitement or nervousness (or a mesh of the two), she wanted to be the one to bring Momo out into it. She knew she wanted to whisk Momo out to a comfortable and loving home, her home. And, with some loving, caring time, it would be their home.

Above all else, Nayeon needed the companionship, it felt like there was a piece missing to the greater picture of her life, something to break monotonous every day. She silently longed for there to be another body there to experience what the world was like, to have adventures with and travels together. If Momo was caught up in her anxieties, Nayeon was equally as anxious, but she knew that it would be a bright future together.

She takes care in opening the door, slowly closing it behind her as she lightly walks to Momo’s side. Crouching down to be eye level with her, sincere smile pulling at the right side of her mouth, loosely clutched fist put out towards Momo. 

‘Hey there, Momo,’ it was her first time there without Jeongyeon by her side, Momo staring up softly, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips, reaching her face towards Nayeon’s hand, the little preliminary sniffs Momo gave before brushing her cheek cautiously against the ridges of Nayeon’s fingers, the woman’s face brightening at the act. Letting them stay in the sweet show of affection, before Nayeon takes a deep breath and asks, ‘you ready to come home with me?’ 

Momo takes a second, eyes widened with small concern as they dart from Nayeon to the floor and then finally looking out to see Jeongyeon smile at her, giving the hybrid a series of nods to assure her. Nayeon crouched quietly and carefully searching Momo’s face, waiting for her response, her nerves tensed. And thankfully, It’s the encouraging nods from Jeongyeon that seals the deal for Momo. It bore an intangible feeling in her chest that made Momo trust Jeongyeon’s judgement. Her lips are dry, turned into her mouth, wetting them and taking another long second before nodding. ‘Y-Yeah.’ 

Nayeon’s hand flattens out, palm up, offering it to Momo, who is carefully taking it, standing up together as they rest nearly eye level to each other, and they make way to the door of the room, Momo following behind Nayeon. A small sense of anxiety in Momo’s chest, but a wisp of excitement that brings a genuine smile to her face, when she sees the dreams of going to a new home are realised, that she was going to have another chance at a good life, even if it meant leaving the shelter, even if that meant leaving Jeongyeon behind – and even if it was a new challenge, a new struggle to adapt and come to terms with, it gave Momo hope and happiness. A hopefulness that she would have a new permanent home. And happy that she would be loved and cared for. 

Of all the things that were offered to her at the shelter, the understanding and care from Jeongyeon made her felt at ease, it filled her with a hope that the future was going to be brighter than her past. Imparting that you’re more than the what spectres of your past say you are, even if their words cut deep and left lasting scars.

They stop before the door, Jeongyeon smiling at the pair, arms stretching out as Momo’s quickly dropping Nayeon’s hand and latching onto Jeongyeon, hugging her tight and burying her face in her neck. Of all things she would miss from here, it was Jeongyeon. She squeezes tight, anxious to let her go and maybe never see her again. There’s a reluctancy in Momo, lips drawn back between her teeth as her face is pressed further into Jeongyeon’s neck, nuzzling against the familiar scent.

‘Gonna miss you,’ Jeongyeon carefully whispers out, raising a hand to rub behind Momo’s ear, giving a little scratch that draws the faintest purr from Momo, who wants this embrace to last for just that little bit longer.

Nayeon smiles at the affection the two share for each other, a small tilt to her head, watching as they separate and Momo offers a shy smile to Nayeon. ‘I’m starting to feel like I’m tearing you two apart.’ 

The three of them share a laugh, Jeongyeon shaking her head, ‘don’t, you and Momo are going to be great together. But,’ Jeongyeon leans over the desk, tearing the corner off a notepad, scribbling down a series of numbers and offers it to Nayeon, ‘if you want to set up a play date, here’s my number.’

‘Sounds good to me,’ Nayeon’s gaze moving to meet Jeongyeon’s, a pleasant ring to her voice that matches the smile on spreading across her face, her hand folds the piece of paper away into her pocket, turning to Momo with warmness in her voice, ‘how about you Momo? You could make some friends?’ 

Momo sheepishly nodding reply, the prospect daunting, but she’s soothed by the idea of being with Jeongyeon. It was truly going to be a change for her, Momo thinks as they say their goodbyes, leaving through the door, gripping Nayeon’s hand tightly, when they are out on street. Momo has her doubts and worries, but there was something in that warm smile from Nayeon that lessened the fear, that kept down her nerves. 

Despite that anxious feeling rooted in her chest, maybe it wasn’t going to be that scary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
